


Have to Know

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guests](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25941) by arwench812. 



"We have to tell them.”

“I know we do. Just didn’t think it would be this hard.”

A hand cups a face. “You love me, don’t you?”

“You know I do.” A soft kiss, designed to reassure both of them.

“They deserve to know. And we deserve to have them know. I’m tired of us being a secret. Ready?"

A deep breath taken. "Ready."

Holding hands, Viggo and Sean went to the table where their friends sat. "We got something to tell you.”

Silence greeted them.

Orli whispered to Ian. "Do we tell them we already knew?"

"Not a word."


End file.
